


Secret Needs: Chapter Three

by terisxenite



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: Simon's secret is out.  Now what will Mal do about it?





	Secret Needs: Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I’,m just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful).  
>  AN: Unbetaed  
> Slash, preBDSM, D/s, M/M

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I’,m just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful).  
AN: Unbetaed  
Slash, preBDSM, D/s, M/M  


* * *

Secret Needs: Chapter Three

## Secret Needs: Chapter Three

The look on Simon's face when Mal walked through the door was priceless, and had the situation not been so serious it would have been damned funny. It hadn't taken much for him to trail Simon once he got off the ship, and he was only mildly surprised to see him enter the pleasure district. He was slightly more surprised to see him walk into a bondage club, and damn near floored when the owner of said club happened to be a fellow soldier from Serenity Valley. Given that he had no trouble having a note delivered to Simon requesting a meet in a private room to discuss acceptable terms. 

He was slightly surprised, but not shocked that Simon would end up here. The boy had been carrying a pretty good sized weight on his shoulders for a good long while now, and no matter how much he loved his little sis there had to be moments that he needed to let it go and have someone else do the taking care of. Well if that was what Simon needed, then Mal would simply have to see that he got it. 

Simon finally recovered himself from the shock of seeing Mal standing in the doorway to sputter half embarrassed, and half indignantly. "What are you- I can't believe-you said you were going to let this lie." 

"There's a difference between letting something lie, and letting something alone. I meant that I wouldn't try to force you to tell me any more. I didn't say I'd stop trying to find out what was going on. Now I assumed that you were off looking for some pleasurable company, and were just embarrassed about it. Turns out that I was right, but I'm thinking that you're more embarrassed about what you find pleasurable as opposed to where you're looking for it." After holding Simon's eyes for a moment he moved to the door and shut and barred it. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Giving you what you need." 

"But I-" 

"Hush you came here to feel like you belonged to someone, to feel safe, and to be able to let go. That leads you with two options, you can tell me that I'm wrong and we walk out that door. Or if I'm right I'd suggest that you start by loosing some of those clothes." 

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. If you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know. Thanks to those who've done so already. The smutty goodness starts in the next chapter. If the thought of two men together offends...why the hell are you reading slash fic?

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Secret Needs: Chapter Three**   
Author:   **Teris Xenite**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **02/06/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  Simon's secret is out. Now what will Mal do about it?   
Notes:  Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I&#8217;m just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful).   
AN: Unbetaed   
Slash, preBDSM, D/s, M/M   
Sequel to:  Secret Needs: Chapter Two   
  



End file.
